Tratie
by cheyenne.koot
Summary: Travis and Katie are spending their last weeks of summer together before they both have to go of to college. But Travis is worried about Conner and wondering if he will be okay. Katie tries to help him.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

The sun shone bright on the strawberry fields. Katie was lying down next to it. Watching the butterflies fly around the plants.

Seeing people walk by further away. She had worked hard with her brothers and sisters this year to make sure that the field would stay healthy.

They've had a problem at the beginning of the year, when the strawberries wouldn't start growing. But luckily that was all taken care of now.

They hadn't had this many plants in years.

Suddenly strong arms held her from behind and a voice whispered in her ear. "Looks beautiful." Travis… Katie smiled to herself.

"Yes, it does. Not long and we can start picking the strawberries.""I actually wasn't talking about the field, but that looks good too."

Travis said. Katie turned her face to him. He had that cocky smile on his face. And his eyes didn't leave hers for one moment.

He leaned forward and kissed her. Just a simple and loving kiss.

We sat there for a while. Talking about the colleges we were going to and how we would go to camp in the vacations we would have.

"How is Conner doing with you going away and him staying here?" Katie asked. Travis looked down. "I don't really know.

Whenever I wanna talk about it he changes the subject. Or shrugs it off and says that he will finally have the full leadership of the Cabin like he deserves.

But in all those years we have never really been separated… I think it will be strange."

Katie took his hand in hers and Travis smiled at her. "Sorry, her we were having a nice afternoon and I keep complaining about my brother."

He laughed. "You're not complaining, you're worried. That's different. And it shows your cute side." Travis leaned towards her and gave her a kiss on her forehead.

"You are amazing, you know that? Annoying sometimes, but amazing." She stuck out her tongue at him and he stuck out his.

"I'm annoying as in I don't let you prank everyone everyday?" She smiled. "Exactly! I'm glad you understand." "Maybe you should…" Katie said.

"Should what?" Travis asked. "Prank people with Conner. You know, because you will be apart from each other for some time.

It could maybe help him. Maybe get more people with you to help."

"Like I said, amazing!" Travis said. He gave her a quick kiss on her mouth. "See you at dinner?" He asked as he stood up.

"Yes." Katie responded. Travis waved as he walked away. I really hope this will work Katie thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Katie walked towards the dining pavilion. She really hoped that the plan to help Travis with Conner would help. Maybe that way Conner would be more at ease when Travis would leave. Even if it was just a little it would be worth it.

She saw her moms table with already most of her siblings sitting down at it. She greeted them and sat down at the table. Then she looked over at the Hermes table.

She saw Travis and Conner, both grinning and whispering to each other. From what she could see Conner had a gleam in his eyes.

So that would mean it was working, right…? She really hoped so. And if it didn't at least they should spend a lot of time together.

She just hoped that they wouldn't get themselves in to much trouble. And that they would leave her Cabin alone….

After dinner Katie walked back to the Demeter Cabin. "Katie, hang on!" She turned around and saw Travis running towards her. He stood still in front of her, still panting from the sprint.

He let out one deep sigh and stood straight. "Hey." Katie smiled "Heey, you look happy." she said.

"Yeah, that's what you get when you have an amazing girlfriend with great ideas." Travis said.

Katie laughed. "Did you just found that out today?" "Yes." Katie punched him in the arm. "Aww, mean." He said.

"Hear who's talking. You made a snarky respond." "Okay, fair enough. But I don't punch you!" He said, putting on his best puppy face.

"Nor should you ever try. But I guess that means it went well. If you come running after me to tell me that I have great ideas." "Yes, it went great. I really hope he will open up even more than he already has now, but it's a start."

Katie smiled happily. "I'm glad, Travis." "Thanks. And because I'm not _that_ mean, I thought I would do you a favour." Travis said.

"Really? What is that?" Katie asked. "Keeping you occupied right now so you don't go to your Cabin." Katie's face went from delight to horror.

"Travis, you didn't!" "Well it's not just your Cabin. We did the Aphrodite and the Apollo Cabin as well." "Travis, what did you do!?"

"Not much." He said casually. "We only put some balloons in the Cabins." Katie raised her eyebrow.

She wasn't sure if she wanted to know what would happen with the balloons. But then again she was curious and worried about what she would have to clean up with her siblings later.

"It's not a big deal." Travis said. "As long as people don't touch them." He grinned.

"What happens when they do? Tell me!" "Alright, if you really want to know. When people touch the balloons or the strings attached to them, they blow up bigger and bigger until they explode!"

He was looking really excited. Katie didn't like it. "And then?" She asked. "Well….-" Travis couldn't even finish his sentence. They heard five bangs.

Two coming from the Demeter Cabin and three from the Aphrodite Cabin. "Travis!" Katie said angry. "It will dry." Travis said. "Dry?!"

One more bang could be heard, this time from the Apollo Cabin. "Ohw Gods." Katie said. "I love you!" Travis said. "Please don't kill me." And then he ran off.

Okay. Worst idea ever to tell the Stolls to start pranking together. Not to self, don't EVER do that again! Unless you're 100 percent sure they won't prank your Cabin.

She saw a couple of campers run out of their Cabins to see what the noise was.

The doors of the Aphrodite Cabin burst open and a couple of daughters of Aphrodite came running out. They were holding curl irons, make-up and other things.

And they were soaking wet…. "Ohw no." Katie said to herself and she ran towards her own Cabin.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

When I got to my cabin, Miranda was just running out. She looked really pissed off.

"Mir, are you alright? What happened?" Miranda looked at her with a suspicious look. Then she sighed. "This was Travis his doing, wasn't it?"

"Ehhh… Yeah, I'm so sorry!" Katie said. "It's okay. You don't have to apologise. I'm pretty sure you didn't even know as usual.

But they will be when I'm done with them." Miranda said calmly. That made it even scarier if you asked Katie.

"If you'll excuse me, please. I will help clean up later, but first I'll ask another Cabin if they could share some towels with with us." She said and walked away.

Katie was going to step inside, but Miranda called out for her before she could. "And Katie! If I were you, I would take of my shoes.

Unless you want them to be soaked through." That was not good…. Katie did what her sister told her and took off her shoes and socks to be sure.

When she stepped inside she had to stifle a cry of surprise. The entire Cabin was flooded.

There was water still dripping everywhere and remains of the balloons were still lying on the ground. Katie tried to take it all in.

Somehow the water hadn't made it's way to the flowers standing on the windowsills. That was good. At least they wouldn't die from to much water.

But that was also the only good thing. The bunkbeds were soaked, all the gardening tools were laying in a pool of water and somehow the water was even dripping out of the closets.

How had they managed to do that?! Katie wasn't sure if she wanted to know. The only thing she could do now was helping her siblings to clean up.

She decided she would kill her boyfriend and his brother for this later.

She walked over to Billie NG, who was trying to get a mattress off of one of the beds. Probably to take them outside and so it could dry in the sun.

"Need some help with that?" Katie asked. "Yes, please. This thing weights a ton with all that water it soaked up."

Together they somehow managed to get it outside. Mostly by pulling it across the floor.

After almost four hours of cleaning, drying and help from other campers they managed to get the Cabin back to it's original state.

Some things couldn't be repaired from the damaged the water had done, but most of the stuff in the cabin were fine.

By the time they were done it was almost time for dinner. That would mean she would see the Stolls. She would not just let them get away with this.

She looked around the Cabin to her siblings. "We can not just let them get away with this!" She said to them.

"Do you have a plan to get back at them then, Katie?" Miranda asked. "I think I have an idea…" The rest of the Cabin listened attentively to her plan.

"Sounds good." Billie NG said. "Then lets do it." Katie said with a smirk.


End file.
